Portable power tools such as portable circular saws powered by an electric motor are now widely utilized in various applications, for example in felling timber, cutting and shaping of logs, shaping stonework, etc. It is highly desirable that such portable power tools be provided with means for continuously collecting the small particles which are produced as a result of cutting or machining operations. For convenience of description, the general term "sawdust" will be employed in the following for such particles produced by cutting or machining operations, although it should be understood that these particles are not limited to wood but may comprise stone, plastic or other material, depending upon the particular material which is cut or machined. Preferably, such sawdust collection means should be of simple configuration, should permit the accumulated sawdust to be easily and rapidly removed by the operator when a sufficient amount has accumulated, and in addition should not unduly increase the external dimensions of the portable power tool. Furthermore, the sawdust collection means should be disposed in such a manner that the overall balance and ease of operation of the power tool are not seriously affected by the weight of a substantial amount of accumulated sawdust.
The above requirements are not satisfied by prior art dust collection arrangements for portable power tools, and it is an objective of the present invention to provide a portable power tool equipped with a sawdust collector system which fully meets these requirements.